Love is Aveaged
by xxKawaiiMidnightWolfGurl666xx
Summary: When the world needs saving the only ones who cn stop them is young gurl named Kagpme. Can she save them all? OC included
1. Chapter 1-FALEN ANGELS

AN:Ello! Watashinonamaeha mayonaka DESUdesu! Fukosu nado Im wa kawai dainana grasdfe ni okeru IM to watashi wa watashi no OTHR kawai nekkos wa kare ga watashi to ino ya kawaiirikugosudakara, watashi wa watashi ga Avngrs especilly roki o aishi BLCK Buttler kara Sebasteon to shite kosupure ga daisuki professionul kosupureiyaimu, Nihon ni sunde iru! HES watashi husbandoooo watashi wa TP-bi o shiyo kare watashi wa WUZ shiri 2-ri no tame no kuruna watashi wa mada nyahhhhhh 333 ? ? watashi wa SUPA watashi no OC wa, kanojo wa kanojo jishin o kiratte yoki sude wanai koto o toasay happyyte imasushi, kanojo wa shizu no ugli no cuz no o thmks kare o aishite 1 Liks nashi kanojo PLZZ READ nyuyoku AMZUG FANFUIIC sayonaradesu nyahhhhhhhdesu! ? ? Kawai todomaru

Eng;sh~~~~~~~~~~~~

ello! My name is Midnight Desu! Im in the 7th grasdfe Im kawaii as fuc and i live in japan with my othr kawaii nekkos im a professionul cosplayer I love to cosplay as Sebasteon from Blck Buttler I love the Avngrs especilly Loki because he's goth lik me and eno and kawaii! Hes my husbandoooo I use tp date him butt i wuz 2 cool for him but i still love him nyahhhhhh 333~~~~~ I am supa happyy toasay that my oc is not a merry sue she hates herself and she thmks shes ugli cuz no 1 liks her PLZZ READ NY AMZUG FANFUIIC Sayonara desu nyahhhhhhh desu! Stay kawaii~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1: FALLEN ANGLES

Heyy! My name is Kagome Emma Jenna Sakura Freya Greenleaf,everone clls meKagme. Im 5''7 wlthe lomg blck raven hair with green,pink blu , purlpe strreeks in skin reelly pale like full moon and I esaly get sun burned. Its sucks! It ssucks so bad that I get angyr and start cutting my selve while listening to Black Viel Brides(BVB is my fav band there eber kawaii~) I hate my 42 dds they get in the way and cant wear my favurit corset with ou my boobs popping out every where(Just lik ein my fave anime Narutoo,Sasu-kun you rocxxx) and I have ine blu and green eye (like awolf clan I am from) my green ete tuns red when im angry! I have the power of ice and fire plus I lhave kawaii neko earplus my regualr ear look kinda likesa elves~ I think Im very ugle I so unglie that I have no friends amd get really depressed and emo =(

Well, my story beguns 14 trs agoo(Im 15 kmow) I was found in the wood by adpotteded father,Nick fury, he found me when I was was just one yrs old in the cold rain in the forest. He kneew that he found me that I was special. HE took me sheild where they stated to train me at the the age of 5. Hawk ey taugh me how to shoot arrows. When I was 13 that hwen Blck winidow bwecam preppy and mean. Her and her friends stareded to bull y me.

Now to Prsent day

I began to blink open my eyes and I got out of becd to get dressd. I pit in a black bra with red hearts in it and a blck lacry thong. Then I put on a hot pink corset with blak fily and light pink riboms. Then a black lacey skirt then I put one red fish nets. After that I put knoe knee high converses. Then I put on eyliner and did a winged with et. Then red lip stick and black ete shadow.

I webt down staris , but the n I heard a fomler voice frankticky call my name

"KAGOME!"

AN: I hope everyone like the storyy, I would liketo that my frenid for her help. Plzz revie w! Rember to stay kawaii!


	2. Chapter 2-REBEL LUV SOG

AN: Konychuuuawwwww! Than you TonySamWiseDesu 4 the grate reviw! Im sooo glade U can relat to my character! Stay KAWAIII***** PLS REVIWWWW Thanks Pippychun 4 helpin me with plot! ****** ``````~~~~~~` SHOgoSPARKLZ!

Chapkter 2: Rabel luv Song

I cam down fur brekfast and every1 was starting at me becus I was was wairing a lacy see thru dress with red pentagrem panties and my hair was tesed out and my makep was don emoly and I was wearing realy high heels. Koulson was starting at me lick a totes perv, and I sat down abd eat pankakes.

My dad, Nick Furry ranin at yelled at me.

"KAGOME!"

I said kawaiily"Whut"

He whaled, you ned to goin the Atvengers, and you are sooper powerfal and we need you to gather other guys"

"I gess so…" I said sighily with an sad emo face.

OMG MY DAD IS SUCK AN AZZHOL. I wasnt powerful at al. i was jus a ugle gurl (even thoh guyz thogt I was sooper hot and sexah with relay big bosums)

Iwewnd down the stares and all of teh Asvengrs where staring at me, Toni Stark was looking at my boobies and black window glard at me like a bitck. (AN: I HATE HER STUPID FACe, SHE IS LIKE SAKURA! Saskekun is so sexyyy I love you husband NEYA)

"Heyloo there sexah"

"CAPTAN AMERIKA" I screammed

"Call me Stove," he smirked an chuckld wile kissing my hand," you lok Kawai tooday."

I bushed. he spooked my favorite lanjage. (AN: THE JAPENSE ARE PERFEK IF YOU ARE NOT YOU ARE STOOPID)

"Shut p Baka." I sad back. Back Window walked up too me an growld, "get away frm my BF you whore."

I starte to cry ice tears (because I have ice powers) and then Thore said "thou are jealus of her beauty"

"ew who are you you pervert, get away."

I rain away to the bathrum to cut myself becaus I was stressd out and in ther was the Hulk, but he wasnt the Huk he waz a guy.

"Whats wrong? he asked me sadly.

"Back Window is such a bitch i hat her so freaking much!" I cryd.

"she is a bitch, Im in here to cut my wriss becuse she siad I was ugle." He was realy ugle.

"you are! you are macking my eyes burn!" and fire cam out of my eyes and bruned the wall.\

"YOU BITCK" And turned into a big gren monkey and grapped my dress an ripped it off, "im going to wrape you!"

AN: PLS REVIEW! Im am confednt this iz gud stury an want to b a authr someday like J.K. Tolken! STay KAWAIIII~~~~~~~********** ^(/3/)^ be kawaii like ths NECKO!


	3. Chapter 3- Luv is da Drug

AN: Koniiichiwaaaaa everyone! Hers my 3rd chaoter of my awsome fan fic! Thank yuo PentagramRabbitz 4 the help nd speed check Plz read and reveiw! Arigato so much ~3333 Amd rember to stay KAWAIIII~~~~~~~~*******

Chapter 3: Luv iz da drug

"WAT THE FUC R YOU DOING?!" I shreaked as Huk grabeded me and slam me on the flor. I cryed more alots as my eno eteliner and hevy mascra smear done my pale checks. My lacd dress was in sheads reveiling my laced bra and thng. He a so riped my lacd bra amd my 42 double ds where sowing. Ugh, this was just lik in those Hentai that the avngers watched where the ugle gurl was wraped by a sick prevet "HUK SMASH GURL!" the bunt gowled as he pul owt his big ugly grean meatstick and he then held me down az he fricked frckeding meh . I sceamed sum mor and cryed beging home to sop. Suddnly a fash of grean light shoone.

Then I saw a veyr hot sexahh man w ith gren etes lik a Greenleaf lik my last nome. H ehad beautifully blk hare likd mine. Hea waering greem blk and gld. He hve staff thng and he puched the huc in da face then he loked at me.

"Why helo" he chucked an them snirked to me. My smow wite face tunred pik .

"whateva"I say kawaiily and then stucked myb touge out at him.

My dada,nick Furry, came in wit the other adveages. Toni and Stove came tio chked on me and Back Window gleered at me amd I flipp her off (it wuz so awsine!) Thore came in and gleered at the guy.

"why are thouest here here, brother!" Thore shouted.

"Lokey! We"ll geet u!, my dad screaned supa loud.

"Wat, ur thores bro!" I cound not blv that dude just sav me frm the huc

Al of the suden loky grabed me an then he kidnped me.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!" I hear my dad sceam amd I was beiining held tigh in Lokis arns. He was so stong and sugoi. And then he lok ay me with thoses beatful green etes.

" I shell mke you my qeen an dwe shell rul the univere together," his snile turned in to a smrik as he chukled.

"I Wil mot you BAKA!" I slaped his face and them he smeared and say, " I lik them feisty."

We landed on a clif and I coud see all the mountas and treess. Then he kissed on the nouth as the sun setted . And I blushd. Loki decied to teach how to use my fire and ice pwes he also teached me about magik.

We went germany and I waz weering a long tight see thru blk lac y drss and I eas nering a hot pink scully bra and a geeen thring. He nade ppl bow to him and he say" this my Kawaii Gf."

All the sunden my dad cam e with a werid lookin old guy with a ling beared and gray poity hat.

"DAD! WAT THE HELL R U DOING THE HERE!" I screamed( Wht da hell was he here I cant eva be with ppl I fall in luv with) thwen old man come to me and he say," Kagome, the ppl of mddle eath needed you. I Gandrunk the grey an I wizerd. Ur are actually not a neko ur aan elve you have neko ears cause Saurman put a cuse om you when you were a bby and then he kill your parents and you have special a biltys amd we need ur help"

I was SHOCK! OMG! EVERTHOMG NKEW WA A ALIE ! Wat was I goin to do?

AN:THANKS 4 READING! I almost fro got thks Foxy for the help! PLS REVIEWW! REMBER TO SATY KAWAII! ^(/3/0)~********SHOUJOSPERKLESS!


End file.
